<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Vihends】河对岸的女人 by cranberrycookie0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066377">【Vihends】河对岸的女人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0'>cranberrycookie0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>发现这篇没传 在凹3存一下 意识流乡镇文学 tarle是夫妻</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park "Viper" Do-hyeon/Son "Lehends" Si-woo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Vihends】河对岸的女人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>发现这篇没传 在凹3存一下 意识流乡镇文学 tarle是夫妻</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朴到贤坐了十几个小时的绿皮火车，回到家里倒头就睡，醒来时胃刀割般地痛。他长得高，餐桌对他来说有些矮了，他坐在板凳上，伸着头喝粥，兜着下巴不让粥滴在裤子上，模样颇有些滑稽。整间屋只点着一盏小马灯，放在一只电水壶后面，那灯照得不远，但凑近了死亮死亮的，他就只能把它放在水壶后面。但这样一来屋子就变得更昏暗了，他的母亲坐在卧室门口，看他喝粥，脸浸在一片浓郁的阴影里，看不见表情。</p><p>他放下碗 ，耳后传来一声长长的叹息。他母亲说：“你睡了整整两天一夜。”</p><p>他说：“我三天没合眼了，火车上睡不着。”</p><p>他母亲愣住了，然后问：“什么时候走？”</p><p>“不走了。”</p><p>他母亲有点惊讶：“嗯？”</p><p>他说：“我在家里画好了寄出去就行，有让我画大件的现去都来得及。出去住还要花钱租房子。”</p><p>“咱又不差那几个钱……”他母亲声音小下去，“你待在家里也不是不好……就是怕嘴碎的要说闲话。”</p><p>朴到贤嘴角挑了挑：“说什么？”</p><p>他母亲低着头，没说话。朴到贤说：“不就是说我赖在家不干活，又不娶老婆又不工作？”</p><p>“哎，你别这样说……”他母亲有些焦躁地从阴影里踱出来，他出神地望着那条割开她脸颊的明暗交界线：“我又不是没听过，我回来就听人这么说。”他把马灯提出来，挂在一边的墙上：“我可以帮家里放羊。”</p><p>他母亲皱起眉来。他便说：“没事的，最近没稿子，我还算挺闲的，干点活也好。”</p><p>第二天他就去放羊，带了一个马扎，一个棒槌。他也不知道自己为什么要带棒槌，大概是怕羊跑，可羊若是真的跑起来，他也追不上，更不要提用棒槌去打了。</p><p>好在他的羊十分听话，他带着羊群走了一圈，走到河边上，然后撑开马扎就地坐下。羊都在他的视线范围内活动，他偶尔出一会儿神，再去数时，总是不会少的。大概羊也知道，从他眼皮子底下溜走没有任何的好处。毕竟对它们来说，别处和这里没有什么区别，留在这里说不定能活得更长些。</p><p>于是过了几天，他便不再带着棒槌，而是带了他的一套画具，一只望远镜。他装画纸的筒很长，往河边走时，经常有人问他是不是去钓鱼。</p><p>他不知道那河里有没有鱼，但村子里的人大多都不会有闲功夫来钓鱼。那河不宽，水很急，从望远镜里就能清楚地看到对岸。这一带的景色不怎么好看，天空都是灰扑扑的，和灰的平房与水泥地连在一起，人的头脸也都发灰。河边则多了一点新鲜的蓝绿色，少了很多灰扑扑的人。</p><p>他画写生，画那条蓝绿色的河，画河边的石头，石头上的青蛙。他偶尔画一画远景，但远景实在很单调。沿着河望过去，有一座在建的工厂，他每天画一幅工厂的速写，工厂建得很慢，他每天画的看起来都像同一张。</p><p>他逐渐感到无聊，无聊对于他是致命的，比空气里的农药味还要令人呼吸困难。他举着望远镜，漫无目的地寻找，忽然看见河对岸一个洗衣服的女人。也可能那不是个女人，但在这世界上有些地方，人只分两种，除了男人，就是女人。</p><p>他眯起眼，把脖子伸长了一点。那女人身子很单薄，蹲在地上只有很小的一团，留着一头短发，头帘遮住眉毛，看起来很柔软。这一带经常有女人来河边洗衣服，但眼前的这一个显得很特别，至于哪里特别，他也说不上来。</p><p>他目不转睛地盯着看，直到那女人洗完了衣服，端起盆子站起来。他才看到她的脸，五官并不很漂亮，脸颊有些鼓，倒显得十分稚嫩。</p><p>他耗尽浑身解数逮到一只青蛙，瘫坐在马扎上，气喘吁吁地看着手里的青蛙，它的脸颊也很鼓，很紧张地瞪着自己，眼珠子快要瞪出来似的。他一松手，它就跳走了。</p><p>青蛙和羊不一样，青蛙是迫不及待想要逃离他的。</p><p>他凭着记忆，画了一只青蛙，青蛙头上盖着柔软的雾一样的刘海。</p><p>半夜那只长着刘海的青蛙跳进他梦里，他记得它的触感，很湿很滑，从他的指间溜走，爬过他的脖子，他的胸口，他的小腹，他的双腿，然后扑通跳进水里，溅起一朵很大的水花，打湿了他的衣服。他从梦里惊醒，睡裤湿了一片，冷冰冰地贴在皮肤上。</p><p>女人有时候会来河边洗衣服，朴到贤举着望远镜，在河对岸看她洗衣服。她好像从来没有发现自己似地，总是很专注地做手上的事情。青蛙在他脚边呱呱叫，羊群在他身后咩咩叫，他都置若罔闻。</p><p>他尝试着把女人的样子画下来，但每每起完稿又很快擦掉。他还没有看清过她眸底的神采，唇边的笑容，望远镜还是太模糊了，他应该凑近了去看，就像他在美院时凑近模特一样。不，那依然不够，他该凑得更近些，到目光和舌头能缠在一起的距离。</p><p>他的愿望竟很快实现了一半，最起码他不用再从望远镜里看她了。女人越过那条河，来了他们村子，和她的男人一起，是来招工的。</p><p>他站在离人堆几十米的小卖部门口，抱着胳膊看热闹。小卖部老板说，那个男的叫李承勇，家里是承包建筑工程的，他旁边那个男的是他老婆，叫做孙施尤，很善于交际，家里很多事都是他在打点。</p><p>他没头没脑地驳了一句：“那是个女的吧。”老板脸色变了变，声音放低了些：“虽然李家的儿子有点奇怪……但他对象确实是个男的。”</p><p>他全然没有听进去，买了一包十一块的烟，和一瓶三块的汽水，转身走了。</p><p>那两个人一路去了镇上，住在一家旅馆。他也搭了车跟着去，跟家里说是去找灵感。他要了那两人隔壁的房间，晚上就把耳朵贴住墙壁，隐隐约约听见他们说话的声音。孙施尤的声音确实比普通女人要低沉些，他们在聊工程的事，说今年难招人手，大概是这几年村子里的人过得好了些，不再愿意为了那一点钱把自己的性命吊在脚手架上了。他们又去聊别的，聊别家又做了什么项目赚了多少，然后聊回自己家，孙施尤说他想买块地办个小厂，李承勇说他要去国外进修了，孙施尤一个人怎么顾得过来。</p><p>孙施尤笑嘻嘻地：“我怎么顾不过来了，你又不是不知道我的能耐。”然后李承勇问：“什么能耐？”孙施尤就只是笑，那笑声愈来愈高亢，愈来愈尖锐，他们两个都不说话了，只有别的声音，孙施尤的叫声，几乎要把墙壁刺破，刺穿朴到贤的头颅。她的声音终于像个女人了，他想。</p><p>那叫声一直持续到半夜，朴到贤只感到头昏脑胀，忽地房间里响起电话铃声，他接起来，听筒里问他需不需要小姐。</p><p>他低头看了一眼鼓起的裤裆，然后问：“你们那有没有短头发的小姐？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>他往墙的方向望了一眼：“短头发，就和男人一样短的，头帘刚过眉毛，没染过。声音有点粗，脸有点鼓鼓的，像只青蛙……”</p><p>对方挂了电话：“神经病。”</p><p>他倚着墙长叹一声。</p><p>凌晨的时候他听见一声门响，他爬起来，来到走廊上，漫无目的地瞎转悠。他从防火门转进楼道，看见孙施尤在楼梯转弯处的窗户前边抽烟。</p><p>一股热气蒸到头顶，他的手脚却开始不住地发抖，像得了疟疾。他拖着颤抖的双腿走过去，走到孙施尤旁边，摸出一根烟来：“可不可以借我个火？”</p><p>孙施尤看他一眼，叼着烟凑过来，见他僵在原地，那眼睛便弯起来，显出两条丰满的卧蚕：“我打火机坏啦，用的是房间的火柴，没几根了，省着点。”</p><p>他连一根火柴都不愿施舍给自己。他有点失落，却又感到莫名的雀跃。他就叼着烟伸过头去，和孙施尤的烟头碰在一起，橙色的火星亮起来，他吐出一口烟，只有隔着一层烟，他才敢肆无忌惮地看孙施尤的脸，和他脖子上星星点点的吻痕。</p><p>他们没说什么话。孙施尤把烟头碾灭在窗台上，转身上楼去了。那是根很细的女士烟烟头，看起来价格不菲，可能要一百一十块一包。</p><p>他愣在原地，半晌才回过头去，孙施尤却就站在楼梯口，在楼梯扶手上用手臂撑着下巴。</p><p>孙施尤笑着看他，眼睛是弯的，形状很好看：“别呆太久了，小心着凉。”</p><p>朴到贤回到房间，在中午退房之前用酒店的便签画了一张速写，是半张孙施尤的脸，另半张掩在烟雾里。他把它折起来，塞进衬衫胸前的口袋。</p><p>回家后他母亲洗衣服的时候，从他的口袋里发现了这张速写，便问他：“这是什么？为什么这个人只有半张脸？”</p><p>他说：“因为他在抽烟，另一半脸被烟挡住了。”</p><p>他母亲皱起眉来：“这不好呀，怎么只有半个脸呢。”</p><p>他叹了口气：“因为画不出来。”他把画拿过来，塞进抽屉里。</p><p>他依然去河边放羊，给在建的工厂画速写。时间长了，那厂房看起来终于有了些变化，与之前的不再像是同一幅画了。他却开始无端地担忧起来，那是座什么工厂？如果它往河里排放污水，那些女人是不是就不会来河边洗衣服了？</p><p>他感到一股强烈的莫名的恐惧。他开始焦虑，坐立不安，有一只羊在他身后叫，他抡起画筒，羊被吓得倒退了几步，一些画纸从画筒里掉出来，随着风飘起，有些飘进了河里，颜料溶在水面上，洇出一块浓艳的色彩。</p><p>他打听到李承勇去了国外的消息，忽然迫切地想要去河对岸，想要去河对岸，就需要一艘船。他拿出他成名作卖的钱，想要向别人买一艘船。但很少有人愿意把船卖给他，他们说：“如果你要去对面，我送你过去就行了，你给点钱给我，买船多不划算呀。”</p><p>他说：“我可能去了就不会回来了。”又说：“我一定要一艘自己的船，这对我来说很重要，你们不会明白的。”</p><p>别人都说他疯了，画画的都是疯子。他没反驳。疯子永远是多数人给少数人扣的帽子，他没法反驳。</p><p>他辗转了很多家，终于有一家肯把船卖给他。那人老得快死了，和他的船一样。他的儿子儿媳显然没有想到一堆烂铁皮还能卖这么多钱，当即就答应下来。他们甚至想请他吃一顿饭，他拒绝了。</p><p>启程之前他把他画的厚厚一沓速写订起来，灰色的厂房，绿色的河水，雪白的羊群，还有孙施尤的半张脸。他想了想，把那半张脸的画扯下来，揉了揉，塞进嘴里，他母亲从房门外路过，见了他惊叫一声：“呀！你在吃什么啊？”</p><p>他被惊了一下，咳嗽起来，从嘴里喷出一些纸屑。他母亲倒退了几步，用夹杂着忧虑与恐慌的目光望住他：“你……不会真的疯了吧？到贤。”</p><p>他喝了口水，把那些碎纸吞下去，对着他的母亲挤出一个笑容。</p><p>那艘船虽然老旧破烂，但还能用。他带着他的画具，开着船。他走前没有和家里打一声招呼，他不知道自己会不会死在河上，或者河对岸。</p><p>他到了对岸，把船拴在岸边，像拴住一只羊。他背着长长的画筒走到村子里，像个钓鱼的，逢人就问有没有看见一个短头发女人去河岸边洗过衣服，那个女人脸有点鼓，笑起来眼睛是弯的，很好看。大部分人委婉地告诉他没有，一小部分人骂他神经病。但他知道，这些人心里大概都觉得他是疯子。</p><p>他从正午走到日落，问了不知多少个人，脚已经近乎麻木。他回头望了一眼，看见那座工厂，已经即将竣工了，从一片灰与绿的色块里拔地而起，背后是血一样浓稠艳丽的晚霞。他忽然觉得热泪盈眶，想要席地而坐，为它画一幅肖像。</p><p>这时候有个人从后边拍了拍他的肩膀：“你在找什么人吗？”</p><p>他僵了一下，缓缓转过身去，仿佛这个动作要耗尽他浑身的力气。一双弯的眼睛看着他，眉毛被柔软的头帘挡住，脸颊有些鼓，唇边噙着笑容。孙施尤掏出他看起来有一百一十块一包的女士烟，叼了一根在嘴里，然后递向他：“你有火吗？”</p><p>热的晚风穿过他的身体，他不由自主地战栗起来。</p><p>------fin------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>